


Two of us

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: “I'll be living one life for the two of us"





	Two of us

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I was inspired by Louis Tomlinson song Two of us. Ugh, I love this song so much.

_ **“I'll be living one life for the two of us"** _

Stiles stood in front of his father grave with Derek besides him, their hands intertwined. 

“I didn't even get to say goodbye." He said softly while tears was falling down his face. 

Derek quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. “I'm sorry Babe.."

“Thanks, Sourwolf." 

Stiles wiped his face of his tears and place down some flowers he bought for his dad. 

“At least he's with Mom now." Stiles smiled at the thought of his parents reuniting in the after life. 

“Come on Sourwolf, we gotta make sure the kids don't cause trouble for Scott and Allison." He grabbed Derek hands and started walking.

As he walked to their car he couldn't help but feel blessed that he at least has his husband and their children.


End file.
